Faces Like Mine
by Essa Tonks
Summary: Movieverse. Emilie Deetz has moved to Winter Rivers with her mother Lydia where she meets a certain ghost with the most. Can she tame him before he gets revenge on her family? Or will he succeed in his plot for revenge? R/R!


A/N: Not my first piece of writing, but the first fanfic I've ever posted! PLEASE be gentle!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I could call the Ghost With the Most my own, alas I cannot. That credit goes to Tim Burton and the rest of crew who worked on the movie/ cartoon.

~x~x~x~x~x~x ~x~x~x~x~x~x ~x~x~x~x~x~x ~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Calm down, class," the woman who came in the door who I presumed to be our English teacher said to the group of noisy girls who were deep into their gossip. It wasn't until she scratched her nails on the chalk board they quickly went back to their proper seats and silenced themselves. I chuckled a bit, knowing I already liked her teaching style. "Thank you, girls. Now before we begin class, we have a new student with us today. Emilie Deetz, please rise."

I reluctantly stood in front of the class. The attention went directly to me, and some of the girls stared in shock. Not surprising, for someone like me, pale skin, dark hair, bright intimidating eyes, a few peircings here and there, not to mention that I slightly changed the school uniform to better fit my style. I couldn't help but smirk at the fake tanned daddy's girls who stared back at me. "Hola," I greeted them.

"Hello, Ms Deetz. Welcome to our school, I will be your English teacher, Mrs. Dawson." She introduced herself to me. She was a very pretty woman, with fair skin and bright red hair and chocolate eyes. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" She said to me with a smirk.

"Of course. Thank you for the welcome. My name is Emilie Deetz, as you know. I moved here from Florida with my mother. She used to live here when she was my age until she went to college, and she wanted to come home. I used to work in a haunted house over summer breaks. ('You look like you lived in the haunted house' a blonde girl next to me comment to this. I only smiled in response) I loved it there, but my mother felt it was best to come home." I sat back down to signal I was done with my introduction.

"Thank you, Ms Deetz. And again, welcome to Winter Rivers."

"Thank you." With that Mrs. Dawson went onto the lesson. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. What I said was true, but for very specific reasons that had to go unmentioned. The real reason we moved here was because if not, my mom's old friends, the Maitlands, Adam and Barbra, would have had to deal with their house being sold again, after Grandpa Deetz left to go back to New York after Grandma Delia insisted she spend the remainder of her days there. Seeing how the Maitlands are well ghost who can't leave this would have been a huge problem. I didn't know much, but when their house first got sold it was a disaster before the Maitlands and Deetz found common ground. They were like a second set of parents to my mother and grandparents to me, so this was the best option. Of course, I couldn't tell my class this.

~x~x~x~x~x~x ~x~x~x~x~x~x ~x~x~x~x~x~x ~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"Mom! Adam! Barbra! I'm home!" I called out once I got in the house and put down my school things.

"Welcome home sweetheart! Adam came out from the family room, where he was working on his model. "How was your fist day of school?"

"It was alright," I went to study the latest improvements on his prized work of art, "Too much estrogen for me too be honest. The classes weren't bad though, English was pretty neat. Where's Mom?" I went over the door to get my school bag.

"She went shopping, should be home in time for dinner though. Barbra is making your favorite."

"She spoils me too much." I smiled as I dug into my bag. " I got something for you." I pulled out some photographs." "Is this the school now?" Adam studied the pictures. "Yeah, I noticed some changed so I thought you'd appreciate an update." "Thanks, Emilie. Why don't you get started on your homework? Your mom should be back soon, and Barbra will be done dinner by then." "Yessir." And I ran up the stairs. To get ready for the rest of my day... which would prove to be more exciting than I ever could've planned.


End file.
